


Taking Down Walls and Erecting a Tower

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [80]
Category: The Lake House (2006)
Genre: Architects, BBW, Babymaking, Black Friday, Breast Fucking, Christmas Shopping, Consensual Triangle, Corsetry, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Issues, Giving Tuesday, Lingerie, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Overweight, Parent-Child Relationship, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plans, Pregnancy, Scheming, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Five months following the Fourth of July and my unique arrangement with architect Alex Wyler and Dr. Kate Forster, we find ourselves sharing an awkward Thanksgiving Day Supper together at the Lake House. Suprisingly, the awkwardness does not stem from Kate, whom fully endorses my relationship with her lover, but from Alex himself, whom has become distressingly distant.When Kate takes me shopping on Black Friday, she reveals her idea for reigniting Alex's interest in me. I'm hesitant to use it, however, until I overhear and misinterpret a conversation between Wyler and his brother. My seduction attempt working and then failing, I soon learn the truth to Alex's aloofness and the baggage he still carries with him from his childhood.
Relationships: Alex Wyler & Henry Wyler, Alex Wyler/Me, Kate Forster & Me, Kate Forster/Alex Wyler, Kate Forster/Alex Wyler/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> For Black Friday and Giving Tuesday. Only it's not Giving Tuesday the way that they mean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kate and I share a Thanksgiving together which seems to show just how ungrateful Alex is feeling. On Black Friday, trying to fix what's wrong with our mutual lover, Kate decides to dress me up as a present for the man to enjoy on Giving Tuesday. Not so sure about her plot, I decide not to take part in it only to think that my future with Alex just might depend on it!

Five months after Alex Wyler, Dr. Kate Forster and myself had formed our rather unique arrangement, I was sharing Thanksgiving Day supper with them at the Lake House. Kate had miraculously not been called in to the hospital and Alex had left his drawing board for the day in order to sit at the head of the table, Kate on his right hand side, I on his left and Jack the dog asleep on the sofa. I was enjoying having Alex there for a change, the architect spending more time these days with his blueprints, I felt, than me, his girlfriend approved mistress.

Sitting at the table, the man had seemed mostly uncomfortable and hardly talkative. He'd barely said thirty words all evening. And while that wasn't exactly _new_ for him, the way that he was having trouble looking at either of us, the two women in his life, made me begin to worry that he was not thankful to be there at all.

"So let's say we all take turns listing one thing that we're grateful for this year?" Kate suggested, sipping her wine.

"Fine," her boyfriend said, looking a little grumpy as he reached across the table for his own wine glass. "Who starts?"

"I go first, then Erin and we'll finish with you, Mr. Yakey Sacs," the Doctor stated sarcastically, obviously aware of her lover's moodiness also.

I watched as Alex threw an irritated scowl in Kate's direction. To try to soften him a little, I ran my foot up the side of his leg sensuously and he quickly turned to look at me. When I smiled though, he would not return the gesture, but looked away quickly.

"I," Kate began, holding up her glass, "am grateful that I can be here today with my two favorite people in the world; whom are in no way related to me and so they have no other reason for being here other than that they love me."

I smiled again. It wasn't everyday that the longtime girlfriend of the man you were making love to on a constant basis had such warm words for you. Not that Alex and I had been having sex as often as we once had been in the beginning of our relationship, when lovemaking had come like the three meals: morning, afternoon and night. But still, Kate wasn't exactly aware of that change other than the fact that I had not gotten pregnant yet.

Another suprising fact she was pushing for.

Holding up my glass of Coca Cola, I looked between the architect and the Doctor and started my own thanks. "I am thanful to God that I was blessed with such sweet neighbors, whom I love, who managed to pull me out of my shyness and who have also welcomed me into their lovely home."

I blushed knowing that I could have added bed, where it concerned Alex. Not to mention the shower and the floor and the table we were eating on and...But I restrained myself. The urge to tell Alex that I loved him felt even stronger; a special note for just him and what he meant to me. But with Kate sitting on the opposite side of me, it seemed selfish more than grateful and the words died in my throat. I only wound up caressing the side of the man's leg again, something that made him tense up slightly.

"Your turn Alex," Kate ordered more than stated.

His dark eyes darted between us both as he took his glass again and I could read his discomfort. "I'm grateful to be surrounded by two beautiful women."

While I raised my glass, Kate stared at her boyfriend, clearly underwhelmed. "You get to have sex with two women and that's the best you could come up with?" she criticized. "Gosh, Alex what has to happen to make you actually show a little gratitude? If I let you bang all of the Dallas Cheerleaders?"

I suddenly felt sick at that thought and Alex placed down the glass after glancing at me, looking suddenly even farther away from being thankful.

* * *

When Kate was beeped near the end of the meal, neither Alex or I were exactly sorry to see her go. Putting on her jacket and gloves, she turned to look at me and I tried to feign disappointment at her departure. "Now we're on tomorrow for Black Friday, right?" she asked, eyeing me like I might need her medical services if I dared to refuse.

"Yes," I consented.

"Good; then we can make sure that we don't get Alex the same Christmas present," she commented.

Glancing over my shoulder at the architect, I saw him still looking uncomfortable.

"And I'll show him what I get for you so he won't duplicate that either," she added, with a sly twinkle in her eyes. "If he ever gets his nose out of blueprints and buildings, that is."

I frowned, agreeing with the sentiment. I preferred it much more when the man's nose had been buried in other areas.

Kate caught my sadness and she gave me a look that revealed that she didn't plan on just shopping but on having a little talk too.

"Fine," Alex replied but with the same muted enthusiasm.

"Maybe when I'm gone you two can entertain yourselves," the Doctor mused halfway out the door. "You know, get us another little person to have to shop for next year? A tiny stocking over the fireplace. Not just Jack's this time."

And with the clicking of the Lake House door she was gone, leaving me alone with the man I loved. I turned to face Alex Wyler and found him staring at the back of my curly, long haired head only to avert my gaze, his hand traveling to the back of his head.

I glided over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. "How about it, Mr Wyler?" I asked. "Are you up to another babymaking session?"

The man exhaled sharply. "Look,I've got a lot of work to do, Erin," he tried to excuse himself out of the proposition. "The mall starts going up as soon as the ground thaws. I'm not sure about the structure and..."

"It's okay," I replied, letting him go and starting to head back to my small neighbouring cottage, trying not to feel insulted or hurt.

I felt him grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him so that my back was resting against his chest and his chin was resting in the crook of my neck. He kissed it, wrapping his arms around my pudgy waist as he stated, "It's not that I don't want to...you know that, I love you."

"I understand," I said, even though I really didn't. "I love you too," I also remarked and that statement I did completely fathom, inside and out.

* * *

I had never gone Black Friday shopping in my life. Being Canadian, it really wasn't the same. We had our Thanksgiving in October and that was far in advance of Christmas. The mall Kate had chosen in Chicago for the ordeal was packed full of people, their eyes blazing red like the large signs marking the discounts of everything from electronic can openers to fridges, socks to leather jackets. My head was spinning from the crowd, feeling as if the excursion was also an excuse for the Doctor in Kate Forster to try to cure me from my Avoidant Personality Disorder.

Instead, all she was doing was reinforcing it.

"I'm feeling like Dorothy Gale about now," I mumbled, holding the lousy pair of male briefs adorned with Christmas trees in sunglasses I'd managed to beat some guy for in order to give it to Alex. The weird part was I didn't even think that Alex would _like_ the dumb things!

"Can you believe that Alex is helping build another of these mobstrosities?" Forster exclaimed standing in line with her arms filled with ties, mugs, sweaters and purses. "He's going to have to pay for that in his next life. Maybe he'll end up being a cashier."

I was thinking how I only ever wanted him to be Alex Wyler, an architect like his father had been, when a woman rudely butted in front of my companion, stealing her place in line and knicking a button off her coat in the process. "EXCUSE ME!" Kate snapped glaring at the woman. "But unless you are blind, lady, I suggest you drag your butt to the end of the line before I poke your eyes out so you have a good reason for NOT seeing me standing here!"

While the attractive and stylish fifty year old looked initially ready to argue, she soon saw the look of rancour in the younger woman's eyes and made a hasty retreat to the next available space.

"After this, we'll get a bite to eat and then I have somewhere special I want to take you," Kate remarked, slipping back into her less combative self with ease.

I sighed, having had my fill of holiday shopping already. I had already made up my mind to buy Christmas presents for Alex online on Cyber Monday. Infact, I had been considering giving him a sheet of paper where he could write down any, _ahem_ , things he wanted me to do to him as a present. But with his libido being as alternately wet or cold as the weather, that seemed like a bad idea.

Luckily, the restaurant, a fancy place called Il Mare, was far less busy than the mall. Without the deals and the enticement of being able to let out any primal urges of violence hidden within, very few people had decided to visit it this Black Friday, hence why we had been let in without a reservation. Kate looked around nostalgically, her hard won spoils sitting in a bag by her feet. Her paranoid mind had not allowed her to leave them in the car, fearing that her foiled enemies from the day would track her down to and steal them.

"You know, Alex and I were supposed to have our first date here, before things got spoiled and he couldn't make it," she reminisced.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, he just went and died," Forster answered, as if it were absolutely normal. Of course, I was well familiar by now with how her love affair with Alex Wyler had started. The Lake House mailbox had been their personal time machine and matchmaker, allowing them to converse though two years separated them. It was really romantic which had surprised me all the more when Alex had fallen in love with me too. And Kate had not only accepted it but had helped orchestrate it also.

As it turned out, it seemed that their love might have been destined but they had a hard time actually standing each other. Still, all things considered, the Doctor was amazingly tolerant suspecting what Alex and I did to each other (or had done) on a regular basis.

With the exception of Kate, I knew I would not have been able to show the same understanding.

The thought that Alex might have turned to another woman bothered me to the point of devastation. While Kate Forster was strong enough to share her lover, I did not share her strength. If Alex had fallen in love with someone else after our affair, I would feel inadequate and that I had failed him. Kate had selected me personally because she thought I held the things Alex needed but she lacked. And fate or something Higher had seemed to agree. But if Alex had suddenly found that I had nothing he truly needed anyway, I would be destroyed. I loved the architect completely and could not change my heart and mind as quickly.

Knowing that Alex Wyler was a decent man would make it even worse.

"So, have you noticed Alex's behavior recently?" she asked, her mood spinning suddenly from fond nostalgia to sneaky plotting. "He's about as exciting to be around as my patients when they see their bills."

"He hasn't exactly been his old self," I agreed. "Do you think he has another..."

"No, no, no," Kate disagreed, shaking her head and raising a hand. "Trust me, when he was feeling guilty over having fallen for you, I _knew_ it. Alex isn't exactly that unpredictable. I could tell if his guilt was over another woman. Besides, when would he have the time? Between spending time with me, working on the mall and having sex with you..."

I squirmed in the chair and looked away.

"What, you mean, he hasn't been sleeping with you?" Kate Forster exclaimed in shock and earned a few gazes which matched the feeling as her words were swiftly overheard.

"He says, he's been too busy," I answered. "You don't think that there is someone else _now_ , do you?"

"No, Erin, no!" Kate refused to believe it again. "I don't know what it is but not that. Maybe he's having certain...guy troubles. You know that when men do get older..."

I thought of our very heated lovemaking beforehand, the sessions that Kate often wanted to hear about but which neither Alex or I felt completely comfortable with sharing exactly all the more intimate details. Quiet and shy by nature, we had both found free sexual expression with each other, during the happening of which I had never once noticed the man experiencing any trouble due to his age.

Forster being a Doctor, though, could only equate it with this fact. "Men get older, things don't work and they start getting cranky and pout, not wanting to ask for a certain little pill," she said. "Believe me, I see it all of the time."

I was still not convinced but a little smile was dancing on her face now. "But I know how to deal with that little problem in a more natural way."

Her smile made me suddenly feel like it was truly Halloween instead of the day after Thanksgiving.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kate Forster and I were squeezed into a very small dressing room at "Curvaceous You" a lingerie store specializing in sexy attire for the plus sized girl. I was blushing ferociously, my cheeks the color of Rudolph's nose, having seen the way that the woman behind the counter had been looking at us when Kate had dragged me in there, several articles of clothing in her possession, even after a warning that if it was tried on it must be purchased.

"That's why I'm a Doctor," Kate had spat back. "My American Express limit is higher."

My blush only worsened as Kate insisted on seeing the different lingerie on me, dressing me up like her own personal overweight and brunette Barbie. "I've seen it all before, Erin," she tried to comfort me. "I'm a Doctor remember!"

While, the other woman seemed to like me in several getups, she particularly liked a lacy red and black number featuring a corset, garters, thong and all the other accoutrements. Readjusting the top of the bodice, Kate looked at my huge breasts bouncing and jiggling from her fiddling and sighed in frustration. "God, I wish I had big boobs!"

She took a step back (which was all that was available anyway) and eyed me appraisingly. "Perfect!" she complimented, well pleased. "Stunning! This is the one that will do it. Alex will take one look at you and his cock will go back to being as high in the sky as the fireworks the day you two first went at it."

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I _did_ look sexy despite my own critical mindset. The color was gorgeous, my curves accentuated, the panties even fitted well above legs made surprisingly gorgeous in a pair of black fishnet stockings. My breasts looked like the girls had in those films "Dangerous Liaisons" and "Sleepy Hollow." The word delicious came to mind, what with their massive, round, soft and smooth heads peeking.

But the question was would Alex be willing to take a bite?

* * *

Back at the cashier, a new one there (possibly the woman's son,) Kate placed the lingerie on the counter, while I waited by the door. The man looked at the tags, and seeing the sizes, remarked to the thin customer, "These are yours? Are you sure they'll fit"

"They're for her," Kate said getting out her credit card and motioning her head towards me.

"Oh..." the teenager said with a sleazy smile, the card being processed, as he obviously was getting a thrill out of assuming that Kate and I were lovers; an assumption probably in no way hampered by the fact of us leaving the same dressing room together.

"Why, you dirty little pervert!" Kate stated, reading his mind. "You take a look at two women shopping for underwear together and your mind instantly goes to some overused male sexual fantasy "

The teenager looked shocked, intimidated by a customer's wrath and being called out for his fetishes.

"I'm sorry!" The boy apologized, handing her the bag of clothing sheepishly.

"You should be," Kate snapped. "Erin's my neighbour and my friend, that's all. Oh and she's also the woman I let screw my boyfriend while I'm busy at work."

Grabbing the bag, Kate stormed out of "Curvaceous You" with me in tow and a very confused and excited cashier behind.

* * *

At the cottage, Alex's pickup still parked outside of the Lake House and the architect visible and sitting at his desk, working on his designs, Kate handed me the pink bag of lingerie. "Here," she said. "That's my gift for you. Merry Christmas. Now, on Tuesday afternoon, I want you to come to the Lake House to show Alex. Then he won't get you the same thing. Now make sure you try it out and that you show it to him from _every_ possible angle"

"I...I don't know," I said, a sudden fear emerging that if the knock-out bit of sexy clothing failed in helping me seduce the man then nothing would ever work again.

"Unh unh," Kate returned. "I am not taking no for an answer. You dress in that, exactly as you did in that waiting room, and you get Alex Wyler back into the covert sex maniac we both know and love."

And with that order prescribed, the Doctor made her way back to the Lake House. I stood watching from the doorway as Jack greeted her at the door and as Alex stayed at his desk, ignoring Kate as much as he ignored me these days, revealing that Kate was also not getting any loving.

Inhaling an extra cold breath of air coming off from the water, I turned and walked into my cottage, already worrying about Tuesday and knowing that Kate was depending on me improving her own sex life too.

* * *

On Tuesday, I watched as Kate left for work and then paced around my cottage, arguing if I should do what she wanted or not. If it worked, I once again would know the pleasure of Alex Wyler inside of me and hopefully be assured of his love. If it failed, I'd be humiliated and devasted knowing that there was possibly nothing I could do to win back his love and affection.

Trembling, I ran my hand through my hair deciding that I was just going to see Alex again without Kate's gift that screamed out sex. Then maybe I could see if I could find out where we had went wrong in a less risky way.

Dressed in my oversized sweater and my warm winter jacket, far from thrilling, I tredged over to the Lake House. I made my way down the long elevated bridge to the door and was about to knock when I heard my lover's voice speaki6mg, apparently at the back of the house.

"No, I haven't told Erin about her yet..." Alex told whomever he was assumably on the phone with. "It's all so complicated and she doesn't know the whole story. I don't want to hurt her...You've met Erin Henry; you know how sweet and sensitive she is...this could break her heart. I'm going to tell her after Christmas."

My lip began to tremble.

_"No, I haven't told Erin about her yet..."_

So there _was_ another woman and Alex _was_ afraid that finding out about her would break my heart. He was just waiting until after Christmas to break things off with me and probably Kate too.

Having nothing left to lose, I understood what I needed to do...

* * *

Alex was back inside by the time I returned to the Lake House. Infact, it had taken me so long to go to the pharmacy and then to my cottage, afterwards, to get ready, that it was closer to evening by the time I returned and the architect was no longer conversing with his little brother but was busy on the phone with the contractors.

"I told you I'd talk to Welch," Wyler was saying, his chair turned away from me and facing the direction of my cottage, as I came to stand behind him. "Yeah, I get that it will cost an extra hundred grand but for the added safety if you want that model of escalator without any future lawsuits...Okay...I'll wait."

During the pause, I was thinking for a second, my heart pounding in my chest, that maybe I should just run and home and forget about it. But the Lake House was my home too; more important to me, Alex Wyler, its owner, was my beloved lover and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Alex," I said and my paramour spun around instantly to finally see me standing behind him.

He stared at me, his mouth falling open as his eyes roamed slowly down my body, starting with my face, adorned with thick mascara and smokey eye shadow and lips painted in deep, bold red. His gaze went down lower to the hills of my breasts and the cleavage between and finally to the outfit his girlfriend had carefully selected out to titillate him. And as his eyes finally reached the black, spiked high heels, I felt as if his eyes had been as good as his touch going down my body and setting it alight in arousal.

"Kate thought I should show you the Christmas present she chose for me in action; then you might know it better," I said in my best seductive tone, letting my fingers graze one of my breasts and end up in the line where it was pressed against the other. I then exageratedly took a deep breath so that my bust projected out as I offered, "Wanna try it out too? Just to make sure that it works."

His mouth closing to take a deep swallow and his trousers doing their own act of projection, the Architect dropped the phone onto his budding erection.


	2. Giving Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to seduce Alex back into loving me but find out he never truly stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Officially December now! I was thinking of Keanu Christmas films. I came up with 4:
> 
> 1\. Babes in Toyland  
> 2\. Under the Influence  
> 3\. Replicas  
> 4\. Devil's Advocate (In the background of some scenes there are Christmas decorations)
> 
> Anybody know of any others?
> 
> Kind of confused today. Had a shock yesterday but don't know if it's real or not. Trying to figure it out I looked up Keanu in the news today and saw some of the stuff I was trying to avoid. So if someone is just fooling around with me, they hurt me in two ways now. 
> 
> I saw how the Matrix cast/crew is in trouble, though, for the wrap party in Berlin. 
> 
> All this COVID19 stuff makes me wonder if there are any children afraid of Santa this year? You know, the guy whom visits everyone's household and drinks and eats in them. Will the kids scream at him to get away and just get back on up the chimney? Will they want presents this year or are we not that far gone yet?
> 
> My mom found out the truth about Santa because she was worried that if he could make it down the chimney so could burglars. Finally her parents told her the truth. She was more relieved than anything. Of course, from the sounds of it, all she ever got was socks anyway. :/

We stared at each other in virtual silence, Alex eyes making several round trip journeys from my dolled up face to my high heels and then back again. I, in return, just gazed at him in nervous excitement. We both seemed frozen until Alex's lap began to talk, thawing us both instantly.

"So, I heard you're having a hard time getting it up?" came a voice from his crotch and we both looked in shocked unison in that direction.

That was when we both remembered the phone lying there and saw the proof that Alex Wyler was not having the same problems with his anatomy as he was the shopping mall he was currently working on.

My lover scooped up the phone immediately and I watched in disappointment as he suddenly averted his eyes from me in the sexy get up his other girlfriend had purchased, choosing instead to spin his chair around again to face his desk.

"Yeah, Welch," Alex stated. "I wanted to go over a few problematic areas with you..."

My gaze went to the only _area_ that really interested me. Remembering that Alex's recent disinterest in me stemmed from some other mystery woman, I tried to sexily sashay over to the architect. His eyes never left his blasted blueprints, though. And while I was initially disappointed, that feeling soon turned to gratitude as I realized I was unused to walking in that type of heel. I wobbled to and fro, as still hopefully off balance as when I was a kid and I'd try on my mother's shoes. If Alex had turned to see me, the sexy illusion I was going for would have been shattered and he would probably have been even more grateful for his mystery girl.

Close to the man sitting at the desk, I completely lost it and fell on my knees by the chair, causing Alex to involuntarily look at me in concern while he obviously was doing his best to pretend that I wasn't there.

Our eyes met again for a few seconds, mine very wide and embarrassed and Alex's filled with his usual kind compassion. That is until they lowered to the ample bosom rising and falling near his hip. I saw desire override his concern for a few seconds as he readopted his desire for me again before he quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of it and turned back around.

"I'm still here," Alex replied to an easily deduced question.

It was too late, though, I thought, strengthening my resolve to win back my wayward lover; I had seen what had clearly caught his attention and would be damned if I was about to let him deny himself from what he truly wanted.

"You could go the cheapest route but I've seen it happen before and you'll end up paying much more for it later," Alex was saying as I grabbed a hold of the chair's armrests and spun the man around to face me again.

"Erin!" Alex grumbled lowly, his hand over the receiver. "I'm on the phone!"

"Who's stopping you?" I remarked, my hands going to his fly and his half hard cock. "I can tell if the gift works with you still on it. I don't need your mouth to tell me; another part will work just fine."

He glared at me in shock but then Welch began to go into a lengthy tirade about what funds he did and did not have. Perhaps to call my bluff, Alex went right back to arguing with the man instead of stopping me.

I'd been down on Alex Wyler many times since that special Fourth of July when we had made love for the first time at the Lake House. That had been my first time _ever_ actually. And while my performing oral then had been a way to primarily to help prevent the man from taking me the good old fashioned way (an attempt which had turned out to be futile) the subsequent times had been because of the way I enjoyed the way the man's penis felt against my tongue and how it filled my mouth; I loved the way Alex tasted and how I could bring him obvious pleasure with a few kisses, licks and suckles. And the architect had never shown any dissatisfaction over how my practice on his cock had brought me from novice to expert at giving it what it truly wanted.

Freeing it again, taking it in my hand, I reveled at the glorious feel of it against my palm. However, I was close to crying too, knowing that it might be for the last time. I brought my face to the shaft and licked it, letting my saliva coat it as Alex pretended to still be focused on his conversation with Welch.

Only his breathing had become different, more _deeper_ , giving him away just as much as that part of him which was becoming more stiff as I made it more wet.

"You think...you think...umm...can you wait for me...to contact a few pee-ople," Alex stated, struggling with that final word while my lips found the tip of his penis.

"Yeah, sure, fine," Welch spat. "Are you okay, Wyler? You sound kind of funny."

"Yeah, I think...I might be...be coming down with something."

His cock was fully up now to argue against his words. Infact, the only thing that was _down_ on the architect was me.

"What the hell are you doing working on the mall then? Take it easy," the other man admonished.

"I need to work," Wyler spat out quickly to avoid moaning out a word before biting his free hand.

Knowing that I still wasn't exactly trying my outfit on him, I first slipped my lips as far as they would go on his erection before quickly sliding them all the way off. This caught my lover's attention, his cock pretty well demanding his eyes to find out why I had stopped paying it attention. I laid out my right leg to my side, all black fishnet and skin before pushing out my chest to its full effect. "Don't worry, Alex," I purred seductively. "I'm not finished yet."

His eyes were transfixed on my chest and what essentially looked like Captain Picard and Mr Clean butting heads, as his boss was saying, "Take it from Jack, Alex, all work and no play makes for very dull boys..."

My hands went to my back, making my chest pop out all the more while I brought it to the waiting dick of Alex Wyler's groin. It nestled between my cleavage like it was made for it and my paramour groaned again from the contact.

"Kate's a very lovely woman," Welch continued. "You two spend some time together. As soon as you can _find_ time, go and get reacquainted..."

It wasn't the good Doctor that Alex was currently getting reaqainted with,however, but my large bust.

Alex was trying not to make any more unwanted noises, while I loosened the corset, allowing his dick to slip in deeper. When it was situated in between my breasts again, I tied the laces back up, almost making the red piece of flesh trapped.

"I...I better go do that!" Alex exclaimed, ending the call seconds before he started to lose it. He looked at his cock now caught between my breasts inside Kate's Christmas present to me.

"That feel nice and cozy?" I asked him.

He nodded his reply. I moved my chest, the spit and precum covered phallus sliding up and down my cleavage. I licked the top of the cock free of its fresh precum, only to see more coming out.

Alex Wyler fell back in the chair his head falling back but his eyes remained fixed on me and what I'd do next. I grabbed a handful of each breast and rubbed them on the warm shaft, my mouth continuing to taste that which was peeking out.

"That feels so damn good," Alex moaned.

I rubbed the penis' head on my cheek. "You do too," I returned. "Hot and smooth, slippery. I can feel you throbbing," I stated and kissed the glans before felating it some more.

The architect was begining to push into my chest and I cried out in delight. It was nice to experience him putting his own effort into it now and reminded me of the lovely days I feared had passed forever.

Moving my breasts some more and rolling my tongue around the cock, Alex made a low noise of approval as he started to come. I took half of what he offered but then removed it from my mouth, letting the rest spurt onto my face and fall down to my breasts, where it lay making their satiny skin glisten like two gigantic pearls.

Alex was staring at me, and as he started leaning forward, I thought he was going to kiss me like I so badly wanted him to. However when our lips were close, he simply whispered, "You can tell Kate the gift worked, Erin. Now will you please let me get back to work."

Blinking harshly, I looked down at his still caged cock and reached back to the ties at the back of the corset to unleash it. Slipping it out was an act which only heightened my own unsatisfied arousal.

"Thanks," the architect stated, trying not to look at me bustling back up.

"You're welcome," I mumbled. "If you want me to tell Kate to give it to my replacement, I will. Although it's probably far too big."

"What?" Alex turned around to ask, a pencil already in between his fingers, looking throughly baffled.

"Oh, just the woman you were talking to your brother about."

He watched the tears beginning to fall down my cheeks and mix with the bits of his climax spattered all over my face.

"You don't need to worry. I know I'm not good enough," I cried, voicing my fear. "All these months...you were just pretending. You'd already found your mistress. You didn't need Kate's choice."

"Erin," he said, regretful as the pencil was suddenly laid down.

"You need something _more_ ," I added and tried to run away.

However, with the dratted heels still on and my eyes blurred with tears, I couldn't exactly get very far. Alex grabbed my wrist and was pulling me back before I managed to make it more than three feet away. We fell back into the chair together where I had just made him come but I still struggled to get away

"You're wrong, Erin: you're too _much_ ," Alex stated, holding me even tighter. "I shouldn't love you as much as I do when I have Kate already. I'm not exactly the decent guy I thought that I was.

I stopped struggling then, becoming like an overstuffed ragdoll in his embrace as I saw the first real glimmer of the truth. "Alex...are you feeling guilty about what we've been doing?"

The man's chin moved up and down on my bare shoulder. "You know, my dad made this house for my mother. He could put all of his attention and love into the houses he built but he had difficulty putting it into relationships. He couldn't successfully build those with people."

"You don't exactly have that problem, Alex," I said. "You've always been so sweet to Kate and myself. Even Henry and you get along well. That's not always the case with siblings."

"That's because I didn't really want to be like my father," my lover answered. "Seeing the pain my mother went through...how she ended up divorcing dad because of it...but...I can't help but think that maybe she wouldn't approve of me now."

"What you've got going on with Kate and me?" I asked.

"Yes. It's not exactly normal, right?"

I shook my head knowing it wasn't.

"I have two lovers, just like my dad did. He might never have taken another flesh and blood one but his buildings...they were as real to him as any woman. As real as you are to me," Alex said, squeezing harder. "And in the end...you always end up preferring one over the other."

Realization dawned on me and I gasped from it as much as from his grip on me. "Are you saying that you love me more than you love Kate?" I asked, not seeing how that could even be a possibility when fate had worked so hard to bring the two of them together."

Another nod felt against my shoulder. "It just happened...I still love Kate but if I had to choose, it would be you. At Thanksgiving, when we were supposed to list what we were grateful for, you were the person I was thinking of..."

"Alex," I said and squeezed the large hand on my tummy.

"So, I'm not any better than my father. And the Lake House is punishing us for it."

I turned my head around as much as possible to look at the mournful sounding man. "You think that the Lake House is the reason why I haven't gotten pregnant yet?"

I could feel Alex's sigh as he moved his head further back to meet my eyes. "Yes. Or my mother. She can't exactly be proud of me. This house is hers after all."

"But we've only been trying since July!" I argued.

"Trying a lot," Alex countered.

I couldn't help but smile at the rememberance of the enthusiastic effort we had been putting into the endeavor. "But not always _here_ ," I reminded him thinking of us over at the cottage too.

"But it's close."

"Did your father make it too?"

Alex laughed, "He'd try to have me dump you for even suggesting that."

"Would you?" I asked afraid.

His dark eyes locked with mine and he looked very sad as he nodded his head. "No. But if you can't get pregnant, if the same magic that worked for Kate and I is now working against you and I, maybe it's better for you to just go and find somebody else."

My hand left his to touch the side of his face. "I haven't exactly been making love to you, Alex Wyler, to get pregnant, you know that, right? That was more Kate's idea."

"Are you sure?" Wyler asked, hopeful but still skeptical.

I nodded now. "I just like the feeling of your cock being somewhere inside of me," I stated with raunchy glee. "And in case you didn't notice, that doesn't akways include areas where getting pregnant is the outcome."

I saw Alex glancing at my breasts and his cum drying on them. "Like that day in September in the attic?" he asked with a naughty smile.

Smiling now too, I nodded and said. " _Exactly_ like that day in the attic."

Both grinning in happy recollection we soon were lost in a kiss which was growing more passionate until Alex broke away again not entirely free from his guilt. "Is it still your mother?" I asked, my lips tingling and still desiring more.

He wouldn't answer nor would he look at me.

"She loves you Alex and is so proud of you. I don't doubt that for a second. If I haven't gotten pregnant yet, if I _never_ get pregnant, it isn't her doing or this house's. It helped put us together too, remember?" My hand found his face again and caressed his cheek. "But if we're to accept that all of this is destiny, we have to know that we don't make the rules either. Or choose the times. I think, there's a lot of your father in you at certain times, Alex Wyler."

"How so?" he asked.

"You both want to sit and make your own designs and not let someone else handle them for you. But has it done you wrong so far?"

"No, it hasn't," Alex answered and then kissed me passionately, answering my need.

"Alex," I whispered when we had parted and he had placed his forehead against my cheek, getting his own seed on his skin.

"Mmm?"

"At Thanksgiving...I wanted to say I was the most thankful for you too," I confessed. "I just didn't want to hurt Kate either."

"What are we going to do about that?" Alex said with a sigh.

"Well that will work itself out too..." I stated. "You fell in love with me more. Maybe she'll find someone else too. Until then, it's still okay with me that you two..."

My architect eyed me in bemusement. "She's usually too tired too anyway after the long commute."

I laughed, causing my breasts to bounce and earning Alex's attention. I felt movement under my ass and squirmed in anticipatory delight. "I'm _not_ , on the other hand," I informed him.

"No?" Wyler stated squeezing me again, I suspected to see my boobs reactionary movement.

"No, I'm not tired at all and I have a whole lot more to give" I said with a wink that special Tuesday.

* * *

In the Lake House's bedroom, as the snow fell outside, making the fact that we were surrounded by cold glass and still remained warm seem like another bit of magic, Alex Wyler made love to me for the first time in weeks. In appreciation, he studied the corset and lacy panties, kissing every bit of exposed flesh until I was lying half on my stomach and feeling his lips on my mostly bare buttocks. His strong hands were pleasantly on my hips and when he undid the clasps for the panties, I spread my legs anticipating his arrival. "You miss this?" Alex asked, pushing his cock inside of me as I gasped in enjoyment of the sensation.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed.

His hand grasped my breast and then I felt his head going to the crook of my neck and nuzzling it. "I missed you so much, Erin. It was hard as hell not taking you as soon as Kate headed to the hospital."

"As hard as your dick is now?"

"Yes," Alex said giving the cock a push to show just how.

"That _is_ hard!" I cried.

Not prepared to take it any easier on me, Alex did not let that train of thought go but repeatedly pounded it home. I was screaming his name repeatedly, full of Alex and my ever present need for him. At last, I was experiencing a climax after having been denied for too many days.

I bit the bedsheet, lost in a pleasure so intense it was close to pain. Alex was nipping my shoulder in return during our mutual climaxes. "Oh Alex," I said, my hair damp with sweat and the man turned his face around to kiss me.

We were still kissing when Kate burst through the door. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "You two should have finished up by now though. I did say afternoon, Erin, right? It's way past evening. That position doesn't look particularly promising for conception..."

We stared at her in bewildered silence.

"Okay, gotta go," the Doctor said bustling out with a file from the closet.

"No matter what destiny says," I stated as we heard the front door closing, "Maybe we should just toss her."

"Okay," Alex mumbled.

The Lake House creaked around us, as if in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reader PinataPlans helped inspire that ending! Thank you! :D <3
> 
> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I hate not knowing something for sure when it's important to me.
> 
> And I hate feeling like I'm winning when I'm only ever losing.
> 
> I can't tell if I should be happy today or wounded. 
> 
> In any case, I'll try to be like Tiny Tim in the Sims classic. Did I mention it already? With all of these notes and stories I'm not quite sure. But, anyway, there's this scene where Tim is happy looking at the toys in the store window. When he sees the boat he wanted getting sold, however, he looks so sad. But a few seconds later, when he sees this laughing doll, he cheers right up again.
> 
> I want to be like that. That even if the boat I fancied was already taken, or my dream of having it was only a lie, that I can still be happy for the sake of joy itself and the hope of happiness still to come. Because you never know.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I hope you had a good Thanksgiving. I still want you to take it easy on yourself. I know that you're mainly happy when you've got something on the go but you *always* seem to have something on the go.
> 
> I read once you like shopping for Christmas gifts for your friends. I do too. Really, giving is better than getting. 
> 
> I think the best thing about getting, though, is when it shows that the giver cares about you. You know, that they took the time to remember you and think of you and choose something special out. It doesn't even have to cost that much . Just as long as it shows that they love and know you. Or know you as much as anyone can. That's a gift too. Being known and understood.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
